Bitter Angst
by XDeansImpalaX
Summary: "Life is a chess game, you have to think three moves ahead." Yeah, well I say that Life is a poker game and when the odds are stacked against you; you cheat.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural I am only borrowing the characters for the story I am making no money off of this, this story is for pure fun only.**

Chapter 1

Dean walked into the church blood running from the two gashes in his side and the head wound, he had no shoes on nor socks rope scraps were around his wrist and ankles. Dean walked over to a pew and didn't look where he was going and stubbed his toe  
"SON OF A" he notices to nuns walking by, "Biscuit" The nuns started to walk over to him

"Son, are you alright?" Her eyes are kind, her skin pale and withered in her old age. Smart ass remark, she's older than the dirt that is caked into mud between Dean's toes, but he's too tired to think or say that aloud so he rolls his eyes and mutters a silent curse.

Dean looked up as he started to fall to the ground of the church his body was too weak to move finally, "Oh, fu…" he blacked out.

The nuns walked to him, surrounding him in a mass of black and tidbits of white. Giant penguins….they resemble giant penguins.

Then the pope—at least Dean thinks it's the pope, maybe it's a monk…or…just a priest…hmm, where's Sam? Dean groans, oh yes….now he semi-remembers, Sam decided to take a short trip to Texas..why? Because he wanted to go find some girl he met in college, why? "Because I love her, Deanie—" gah! If Dean hears Sam call him that one more time….

Little brother or not, someone's getting punched and it won't be Dean.

"Just remain calm, Son…" A gentle voice says, a coldness being dabbed on his forehead. Even the gentleness of the voice makes him jump and slightly shove the nun backward. She looks at him with wide eyes and slightly opened mouth. He wracks his brain for memory of this particular nun…but the one from before was withered and old and therefore didn't make is cock ache like hell was on fire and ready to explode-

"Are you okay, Son?" She asks in a timid voice, Dean shakes his head. She's how old? Around his age…and she calls him 'son'…wow..maybe she's like 86 and has had really good plastic surgery- Ah! Dean shakes his head more; creating really bad headache…okay, worse headache. Just the thought of an 86 year old woman with a boob job to look like a 20-something…Gah!

"I highly recommend you hold still Son you were hurt badly and as soon as you're able"

"Don't call me 'son'!" Dean slurs interrupting her sentence, he tried to raise his hand but his body failed to respond to the commands of his brain  
"I don't care" Dean Slurs out "I just want to leave"

The hand pushed him down again  
"Please sir you must remain still"

He finally gave up with arguing and went back to sleep.

Dean awoke again he tried to rise but noticed he was handcuffed to the bed  
"Gah come on…" he tugged at his wrist but he knew it was useless without his lock picking set  
"Come on stupid piece of"

"Awake again I see sorry about the cuffs Father thought they were a good idea since you wanted to leave in such a poor state  
"YOU BETTER RELEASE ME KNOW OR I SWEAR…." Deans yelling was cut short as a rag was stuffed into his mouth, the woman smiled  
"I really am sorry about this" she bowed low and left the room.  
Dean tried to spit the rag out of his mouth but she had shoved it in too far and his tongue was pinned under it so it was useless, he heard footsteps coming towards the room a man came in dressed in the clothes of a pastor or priest  
"Sorry about this young man but if u insist on yelling like that you need to be kept quite as for the restrains there their so you don't hurt yourself or try to re open you injuries trying to go anywhere"

Dean glared at him wanting to curse at him till hell itself froze over.  
The man went to a table and picked up another blanket to cover Dean with  
"if you don't scream at us or curse I will remove that but if you do scream and curse at us I will put it back in understand"  
Dean nodded the rag was taken out of his mouth  
"Thanks, now could you remove these"  
Dean moved his arms a little to indicate to remove the cuffs but the man did not make a move to remove them

"I'm sorry but we don't know if you will run or not"  
"of course you don't trust me cause you have no idea who I am or where I came from"

The priest nodded to him but did not further talk to him and then he left  
"HEY GET BACK HERE….HEY"

Dean screamed again wanting him to come back to undo the cuffs but he didn't come back.

Dean laid there for some time trying to get his wrist loose luckily they had wrapped some cloth around his wrist so they would stay undamaged, he turned his head as footsteps approach the room he was being kept in he turned his head as the priest and the young lady entered the room  
"I see you managed to stay put"

Dean was about to scream when a rag was shoved into his mouth and duct tape was put over it the priest pulled out a knife next  
"you think were good but sadly Dean where not"  
Deans eyes widened he began to struggle some more as the priest came over he tried to kick but he held his legs down and while the girl tied them together then to the bed.

Dean continued to struggle against his bonds but they didn't give  
"Its useless Dean just come quietly with us once we are done here"

Dean stopped struggling as he heard voices the young woman turned around and left the room leaving Dean with the Priest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Dean laid there were knife wounds crossing his torso the pain was driving him insane, Dean heard footsteps and the woman came into the room dressed in something other than the nun outfit  
"we are ready sir"  
the man turned and smiled  
"time to go Dean"  
two guys came walking through the door to the room  
"Can you hold him please"  
they came over to him and held him down while his cuffs were removed, they sat him up holding on to him tightly as the cuffs were put on once more behing his back his legs were untied next.

They had Dean stand up and a piece of cloth was put over his eyes they hel his arms as they lead him out of the church, the air was cold and rain was falling hard soaking him  
"hurry up" a voice said

Dean tried to push back but it was no use they were stronger than him and they managed to get him in the van where he heard and felt duct tape being wrapped around his ankles.  
The van moved forward as heading to an unknown destination, Dean laid there trying to keep himself as calm as possible.

Sam called Deans cell but no answer he had been trying for about 6 days now where in the heck was he, Sam heard a knock at his door and an paper slid under it

"what the" Sam said as he got up to look

Sam picked up the paper it was a note Sams breathing quickend and he dropped ot his knees  
"Dean" he wispered it to himself his hands shook and grew sweaty he tore the letter up and tossed the bits into the garbage after he wrote down the adress given to him on the note  
"Im coming Dean"  
Sam packed up all there stuff and checked around to make sure he had it all before heading to the Impala.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all sorry I have not updated in a while been busy with Darkness…hope you all can forgive me *Bows low*. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I heard the sweet rumble of the impala I wanted to scream but the rag, duct tape, and the hood over my head made anything impossible and any movement would tighten the rope around my neck, the rope around my neck was the same tying my wrist so if I moved my wrist the rope would strangle me.

I heard voices the most familiar was my little brothers which made my heart beat faster I was scared the one thing I hated the most was being scared, I went to kick the side of the van but a blade was put to my throat  
"Don't even try it"

man this week was a bitch.

**Sam's Pov**

I approached the men and asked more like demanded where my brother was the man I assumed was the leader smiled then motioned his men forward whispering to them, I saw the side of the van open and a body was dragged out a hood covered his face his wrist were tied and a rope around his neck was connected to that.

My stomach dropped as I realized it was Dean I wanted to approach but they pointed a gun to his head

"He's a load of trouble this one is just like he said"  
I looked at him  
"Like who said?"  
The man's smile grew  
"I think you know who"  
my heart skipped several beats

"That look tells me you know who hired us"

_No no it just wasn't possible why did it have to be him. _

The man holding Dean cut the rope around his neck and took the hood off underneath he was gagged his eyes scanned around and soon locked onto me I could see in the depth that he was scared, I hated seeing Dean like this but with the gun at his head I knew I could do nothing

"So now that you know your brother is safe and unharmed for now this meeting is over"  
"No" I moved to step forward but the gun got closer to Deans head  
they picked him up and put the hood back over his head and retied a new rope around his neck then to his wrist before putting him back into the van.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all sorry for the long wait been busy writing Darkness as of late…hope you all can forgive me. **

**Also if u have not read Darkness there will be a sequel coming up I am going to go to 40 chapters and stop there and write the sequel after that. **

**Chapter 4**

I screamed into the leather gag I was bound to a table by my ankles, wrist, and my waist

"Come on Dean is that all you got"

I glared at him sweat drenched my brow and my breathing was rapid, it was hard to get any air because of the gag

I felt the knife drag across my side I screamed again I hated giving in but everything hurt I knew my leg was more than likely broken.

I looked up and saw Crowley smiling my vision was turning black

"Well falling asleep are we can't have that can we"

I felt him cut again

"MMMMMMM"

I screamed once more my strength was failing fast my vision spun and was going black soon all faded.

I awoke some time later in a cell all the walls were made of glass my wrist were shackled to my sides about nine links were attached to my wrist and to rings on the floor I was still gagged but I could not reach it due to the length of chain

"Awake at last are we?"

I looked up and faced Crowley who stood by a glass door with holes in it

"Won't be going anywhere soon I'm afraid, you and your brother have been on my ass for too long and you angered me quite a bit as of late"

I glared at him and tugged again at my bonds but they still held firm.

Crowley smiled at me and my attempts to get loose he pulled out a remote and I felt a jolt of electricity course through me, I could not scream my jaw clamped down on the rag in my mouth that was held in place by the tape over my mouth.

Crowley left me alone one of his demon guard who had giving me a good ten lashes for earlier that day for trying to escape

"Give up yet Dean?"

I glared at the guard then over to the glass wall and finally bowed my head, I hated giving in but there was no other option for now I would have to go along with all this until the time was right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all long time since I updated and I apologize for that...I have been updating Shadows as of late and I am so sorry for leaving you all hanging…**

**Now on to the story….**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

Two weeks two miserable fucking weeks or being in Crowley's clutches two long weeks of interrogations I was sick of it, I looked up as the door opened and Crowley's demons came in Crowley following behind me I wanted to yell at him but I couldn't with the leather gag over my mouth keeping me quite

"Hello Dean…it's time to get you cleaned up since you're stinking up the place and this room has to be cleaned. You will be left alone to shower but the door will remain locked and all you have to do is ring a bell when you're done to let us know"

I glared at him he had left me in this cell for three days unable to tend to the most basic need and it was because I punched and bit Crowley then tried to exorcise some of his demons so I was to be kept gagged.

I was unchained and dragged out to a large sized bathroom with no windows in it I was dragged to the tub and left there they left the room closing the door I heard the click of the lock it's not like I could escape with a broken leg, I undressed painfully left on my boxers and climbed in.

Once I showered and cleaned up I rang the bell they came in and dragged me to a different room and tied me to a table  
"We have to set you leg before we can take you to your cell so let's get it taken before it's too late"

I glared at him as he came over and grabbed my leg then pushed the bone back into place I screamed and once it was over a cast was placed onto my leg and I was taken back to my cell and re chained into place and then re gagged.

I awoke to the door being opened a demon came in and place a plate of food on the floor by me then unchained me and let in a hurry I picked up the plate and dug into my meal all the while the demon stared at me while I ate, when I finished I was chained again and left alone for another few hours before Crowley came in

"Hello again Dean how's the leg"

I glared at him sending him a clear message that I wasn't happy about my leg in the least

"I see not to happy are you oh well I try to help and all I get is a dark glare from you"

I wanted to yell at him so bad but again I couldn't.


End file.
